DESTINED
by johnguadiana
Summary: Cheyenne Knight is forced to face a zombie, and monster Apocalypse , while trying to save her younger brother, with the magic she possess, and her fathers staff will it be enough to defeat them, and save her younger brother?


"No one knows when the world will end, it is to be said the world will burn, but that is not the case, families became distant, best friends became strangers, all existing noise died." The few that got away learned to fight back; there weren't a lot of us left, very small talk went around, I made sure the people around had the supplies they needed to survive, in a way they were kind of my second family; "my family were one of the first to go, they slaughtered my parents, kidnapped my brother, they have him as a prisoner, they only keep a handful of prisoners, they force prisoners to build prisons, where the monster eat at, it didn't take long for the disease to mutate, some became powerful, some become smart, some even gained an ability. There was one monster everyone feared the most, his ability was to revive the people who have passed away, they became zombies, there was one zombie who rebelled against them, and in a matter of minutes she was able to gain control of the zombies. They roam free eating who ever crosses there way, they linger in angel's forest, angel's forest was a sanctuary, a beautiful place, no harm was ever committed there, that's why the forest was named 'angel's forest." I've been here for a week, watching them, hearing what they plan on doing, mayhem she is the leader, the one who started the rebellion, she looked different than the rest, more pale, golden-orange hair, dressed in ragged clothes, she talked about over throwing Banshee, Banshee is the leader of the monster, somehow he was able to gain all three of the mutations: strength, wisdom, and an ability, I'm uncertain about his ability, but I hear it's atrocious. My name is Cheyenne Knight, daughter of Athena, known for her sorcery, and Orion, the great knight's commander. I took after my mother, all I can do is magic…"hopefully this will be enough to end Mayhem and Banshee wrath—they're coming!" I need relocate! I've been hoping through tree tops to avoid conflict…and obviously death. It's a good thing zombies are slow, and dimwitted—but still that was too close." I sponged the sweat from my forehead, exhaled "all or nothing here I go!" I jumped from the tree branch "there she is!" they haven't noticed me. "Well better give something wroth noticing" I charged up my magic into a ball form and threw it with all my might, the magic exploded killing zombies with direct impact, and sent other flying "there is an opening—now is my chance to get to Mayhem!" I slammed to the ground fast and hard "no time to worry about pain, I will get to her!" I'm running as fast as I can "I'm not fast enough!" I start to notice the zombies are starting to group up around Mayhem there had to be around 30, I come to a halt "what are they doing?" I pondered to myself "GET HER!" Mayhem yelled her voice was deep with an echo every time she spoke. Half of the zombies charged towards to me, "come on, chy—what I'm I going to do? Come on, come on, come on think!" I closed my eyes I kept thinking to myself "I let my brother down—all I wanted was to free my brother and protect—what is this warm sensation I'm feeling at the bottom of my stomach…? I looked up and see a force field around me, and disinagrated zombies. The force field vanquished and I immediately rushed to her, her zombies started to run to me, "it's a frontal attack" I grinned as I stopped, I charged up my magic to my hands "just two more steps…1…2..NOW!" I slammed my hands together, and sent the zombies tumbling away, I continued to run after her I pulled out my dad's staff, I jumped up above Mayhem's head "this is it, now DIE!" She quickly side stepped "what—a doge! " She hit me with a transportation spell. "Dammit! Where am I? Well I know she didn't have enough time to send me too far, still need to be on my guard" I started walking quietly, trying not to make any loud noise. The debris from the ceiling started falling more "something isn't right" the ceiling started to crack I quickly jumped out of the way and hid from whatever fell, "I can't tell, too much smoke" the smoke cleared and I see three monsters, " I'm out of magic, and only with a wooden staff ,what I'm I going to do?" -This is the end of the first chapter, please review, and let me know what you guys think!


End file.
